Tan solo una noche
by Natty Malfoy
Summary: [ HISTORIA TERMINADA! ! ! ] Este será un fic muy cortito y romántico de Draco y Herm... en sólo una noche pueden ocurrir tantas cosas... como conocer a tu enemigo... como enamorarte de él... dejen reviews!
1. Hermione

**_Tan sólo una noche._**

Aviso: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.

Capitulo 1: Hermione 

Hermione contemplaba el bello paisaje de los terrenos de Hogwarts y cada tanto escribía en un pequeño cuaderno.

Estaba sentada a orillas del lago. Era su lugar favorito. A sus 16 años, de vez en cuando sentía la necesidad de alejarse de todos, de huir de sus propios pensamientos, y lo lograba a medias escondiéndose allí.

Había un pasillo oculto en el bosque prohibido y ella, siguiéndolo, había encontrado ese lugar. Desde allí no se veía Hogwarts, sólo las montañas que lo rodeaban y la extensa vegetación del bosque.

Su cabeza estaba llena de confusiones... Antes de comenzar el año escolar, había descubierto accidentalmente los papeles de su adopción y sus padres no habían tenido más remedio que contarle toda la verdad. Aún así, ella quería descubrir quienes eran sus verdaderos padres...

Por otra parte, se sentía enamorada... Aunque no sabía exactamente de quién... A veces creía que su mundo vivía en Harry, quién había crecido mucho gracias al Quidditch. Con sus ojos verde esmeralda la hacía volar, pero ella sabía que él sólo la quería como amiga, ya que su corazón pertenecía a Ginny Weasley, que se había convertido en una bella jovencita muy bien formada... su ondulado pelo rojizo caía como una cascada hasta sus caderas y sus ojos azules aún no perdían la pureza de la niñez que ella aún no abandonaba.

La otra perdona que confundía a su corazón era el hermano de la pelirroja: Ron Weasley. Él también había crecido y desarrollado muchos músculos, tenía un cuerpo admirable, que muchas chicas deseaban y varios chicos envidiaban. Era uno de los más lindos de Hogwarts. Pero no lograba conquistar a la rubia que ocupaba sus pensamientos: Luna Lovegood, la habían conocido el año anterior, ella iba con Ginny.

Pero lo que hacía que Hermione no eligiera a uno, era su distinta forma de querer a cada uno. De Ron la atraía su cuerpo, su figura y su apariencia; y de Harry, su dulzura, su sensibilidad, su amabilidad y su forma de ser. Y aunque sabía que ambos la querían sólo como amiga, no había podido evitar enamorarse de los dos.

Y no era que ella fuera fea, al contrario, ella también había crecido mucho, se había formado muy bien y había adquirido una bella figura muy armoniosa, con buenos pechos y anchas caderas, que combinaban con su pequeña cintura. Había logrado que su pelo adquiriese el volumen que quería y ya no lo tenía enmarañado sino que formaba bellas ondas. 

También tenía varios chicos que gustaban de ella, sin embargo, Hermione no les prestaba atención, sólo pensaba en sus dos amigos...

* * * 

Wenas!!! ¿qué les parecio? Les avise que sería corto...

El proximo capi lo tendre creo que en una semana... si lo termino antes lo subo, ¿ok?

Porfis, dejen reviews!!! Es tan simple como apretar ese pequeño botoncito que dice "go" y logran hacerme feliz... porfas!!!

Bueno, los dejo, nos vemos en la proxima.

Besos

Natty Malfoy


	2. Draco

**_Tan sólo una noche._**

**__**

Advertencia: los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.

_Capitulo 2: Draco._

La luz de la luna iluminaba su pálido rostro y hacía que sus cabellos tuvieran un color más platinado.

Sus ojos grises estaban húmedos. Estaba harto de todo; del colegio, de su familia, de lo que tendría que ser, de todo...

Siempre se escapaba de noche e iba a aquel lugar desde donde no se veía Hogwarts. Le gustaba pensar allí, para que nadie lo molestara...

Hacía algunos días había recibido la carta de su padre, donde le contaba que ya tenía la edad para iniciarse como mortífago y que tendría que tomar la decisión. Lucius no lo obligaría a nada, porque había tenido la mala experiencia que su padre lo había obligado a ser mortífago cuando él no quería... por eso Draco debía elegir que haría...

Y esa decisión lo tenía muy mal, porque no quería defraudar a su padre, renunciando a Voldemort; pero tampoco iba en sus deseos unirse a él.

Una lágrima de rabia se escapó de sus ojos y surcó la palidez de su rostro. Los odiaba. Sus padres lo habían criado sin una muestra de afecto. Con toda la dureza posible. Narcisa, su madre, quería mimarlo como sería normal en cualquier madre, pero Lucius se lo había prohibido. Draco lo sabía porque los había escuchado hablar un día, años atrás.

-Draco no será un sensiblero, debe tener la dureza suficiente para servir a nuestro señor –decía Lucius.

Y él así había aprendido. Sólo sabía criticar y burlarse de los demás. Lo que más le molestaba, era que sus padres, frente a la gente, lo trataban como al hijo perfecto, pero al volver a su casa, todo seguía igual.

Pero gracias a esas actuaciones, Draco había conocido que existía otro mundo, donde querer no estaba mal. Como lo comprobaba viendo al "trío de oro Gryffindor", se llevaban tan bien... y él con los estúpidos de Crabbe y Goyle...

Por suerte había conseguido formarse una careta de niño mimado, arrogante y engreído; gracias a eso era respetado en Hogwarts y "tenía" el derecho de insultar a quién quisiera...

Sobre todo se la agarraba con Granger, esa joven endemoniadamente bella que se llevaba bien con todos; no podía soportarlo, era demasiado para él...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Wenas!!!! He vuelto!!!

Se que estos capis están bastante aburridos, pero son de introducción, en el próximo empieza la verdadera historia.

Creo que podré tenerlo en una semana... si es antes, ya saben, lo subo.

Muuuuuchas gracias por sus reviews:

**gabyKinomoto:** gracias por tu rr amiga! Espero que te haya gustado este capi!!! Besos linda.

**Shirly:** aquí esta el 2ª capi, espero que te haya gustado, besos

**Nicol-Aru:** gracias por el comentario!! Tb prefiero pero 100 mil veces a Draco, jeje, soy una maniática... en fin, espero que te haya gustado el capi y me hiciste feliz, gracias.

El resto que lee porfa solo apreten el botoncito que dice "go" y me hacen feliz, ¿si? Sean buenitos, delen!!!

Les dejo mi mail para cualquier cosa que se les ofrezca: natty_malfoy@hotmail.com

Besos a todos y...

Nos vemos en la próxima!!!!

Natty Malfoy


	3. El encuentro

**_Tan sólo una noche._**

Advertencia: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.

Capitulo 3: El encuentro. 

Hermione despertaba de tener un hermoso sueño con Harry, donde ambos se querían y eran la pareja más feliz del mundo.

Miró su reloj, que marcaba la 1.30, sin embargo ella estaba despejada y ya sin sueño por lo que se enfundó en su bata y bajó a la sala común.

Cuál fue su sorpresa, al encontrarse con Harry... besándose muy apasionadamente con Ginny...

Sintió que algo se rompía dentro suyo y salió de la sala común sin ser notada por ninguno de ellos; ya fuera estalló en sollozos.

Comenzó a caminar, con el corazón roto y miles de pensamientos por la cabeza y sin darse cuenta, terminó en el pasadizo del bosque prohibido.

Al llegar, sin fijarse en nada, se sentó y ocultó su cabeza entre sus rodillas. Aún se oían sus sollozos y Draco, que estaba allí, se le acercó...

-¿Granger?

Ella se sobresaltó al oír otra voz allí, y extrañada dijo:

-Malfoy...

Se contemplaron mutuamente, ambos vestían finas batas de seda, la de Hermione era bordo y debajo de ella podían apreciarse sus bonitas piernas. Draco, en cambio llevaba una azul marino, debajo de la cual se veía un pantalón de seda también y del mismo color. Sobre su rostro se observaban dos caminos hechos por lágrimas y tenía los ojos enrojecidos.

-¿Por qué lloras? –preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

Sin poder evitarlo, ambos sonrieron, pero luego recordando lo que los preocupaba, se pusieron serios nuevamente.

-¿Qué pasa? –insistió Draco.

-Nada –dijo ella, olvidando que estaba hablando como si nada con el enemigo de su mejor amigo. –Solo tonterías...

Draco se dio cuenta que ella no quería hablar del tema, así que se mantuvo en silencio.

-¿Por qué llorabas? –preguntó Hermione luego de un largo silencio.

-Por... –comenzó Draco, dudando. –Problemas familiares. –Finalizó, dándose cuenta que le haría bien contarle a alguien...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Wenas!!! Por fin se encontraron!!!

Grax por tu rr **luna_wood** aquí está Drakito... pero dime que le falta!!! Porfis!!!

Y si alguien más lee esto, porfas porfas, dejenme un review!!!!

Ese pequeño botoncito que dice "GO" puede hacer maravillas con los ánimos de una autora!!!! Plis!!!!

Otro aviso, el próximo sábado sería una semana y tendría que actualizar, pero ese día es mi cumple!!! Asi que probablemente no lo tengan para el sabado, pero en cuanto pueda lo subo, ¿okis?

Besos a todos 

Hasta la proxima!!!

Natty Malfoy


	4. Un consejo

**_Tan sólo una noche._**

**__**

_Advertencia:_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.

_Capitulo cuatro: Un consejo._

-¿Querés contarme qué pasa? –preguntó Herm.

Draco asintió y le contó todo sobre la carta de su padre y su indecisión a lo que Herm dijo:

-En estos casos debes tener una balanza imaginaria, donde pondrás de un lado tus sentimientos de no defraudar a tu padre; y del otro, tus deseos de no unirte a Voldemort. El que tenga mas peso será tu elección...

Draco sonrió al escuchar el consejo de Hermione y luego preguntó:

-¿Vos no querés contarme por qué llorabas?

-Es que... me da vergüenza... 

-Vamos... si yo te conté lo mío... y eso que me daba vergüenza... y me hizo bien hablar con vos... a lo mejor puedo ayudarte...

-Te vas a reír de mí, Draco –dijo Hermione, sin darse cuenta que lo había llamado por su nombre.

-No lo haré, lo prometo... – respondió él borrando su sonrisa.

Herm, sin más remedio, le contó todo, mirándolo de vez en cuando y comprobando que mantenía su promesa de no reírse. Cuando finalizó, Draco le dijo:

-Veamos... hace cinco minutos, alguien me sugirió tener una balanza imaginaria... en tu caso pondrás de un lado tus sentimientos de amistad por tus amigos y del otro los de amor por ellos, el lado que más peso tengo marcará tu elección... y... yo tengo una ayuda para darte... quizás te sirva para poder darte cuenta de los pesos de la balanza más rápido...

-¿Cuál es? –quiso saber Hermione.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Wenas!!! Todos bien??? Espero que si...

Supongo que querrán matarme por lo cortito que es el capi, pero les explico que el día de mi cumple lo pasé en un velorio, del padre de una amiga, con eso se me fue la poca inspiración que tenía y me quedo el capi a medio hacer. No se me enojen, porfas.

Gracias a sus reviews:

**mariapotter2002:** grax por tu rr!!! Sobre los capis cortos, fijate en el summary que aviso que va a ser ffic muy cortito, besos!!!

**Umi:** tb va para vos el aviso del summary!!! Besos!!!

**Katie Bell:** gracias!! Me siento halagada por ser merecedora de un rr tuyo!!! Besos!!!

**ángel_gótico:** ey, ey ey!!! Que no tenés nada de pesada!!! Por si no sabes, adoro los reviews!!! Gracias por los cumplidos y Dios mediante, esperemos que cumpla muchos más, jeje Besos!!!

Bueno y a todo el resto que lee (si es que hay alguien...), sean tan buenitos y amables de apretar el botoncito que dice **"GO"** y me dejan un review, ¿si? Por favor!!!

Les dejo besotes a tod@s y en cuanto pueda actualizo.

Byes!!!

Natty Malfoy!!!


	5. La ayuda

**_Tan sólo una noche._**

_Advertencia:_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.

Capitulo 5: La ayuda 

Draco cubrió el espacio que quedaba entre ellos y besó a Herm, con un beso posesivo, quizás un poco frío, pero eran siempre así los besos de Draco, ya que no había aprendido a besar de otra forma.

Luego de ese superficial beso se separaron y Herm, relamiéndose los labios dijo:

-Mmm, entonces capaz que yo también tenga una ayuda para tu decisión... 

Volvió a acercarse a él y lo besó, muy suave y dulcemente, fue como una caricia para los labios de Draco, éste estaba muy excitado con es cariñoso beso, dado de una manera tan especial, como nunca nadie lo había hecho.

No pudo resistirse a abrazar a Herm, profundizando el beso, entrelazando sus lenguas; comenzó a recorrer la cintura de Hermione con sus manos, aún sobre la bata.

Se separaron, mirándose profundamente a los ojos y luego Draco besó a Herm, con un beso muy corto, pero tan dulce como el que ella le había dado momentos atrás.

Se acostaron abrazados sobre el césped, ambos de costado, mirándose. Una lágrima bajó por el rostro de Herm, Draco se la secó... luego, apenado, murmuró:

-Lo siento, no debí haberte besado...

-No eres tú –respondió con una triste sonrisa. –Es todo el resto, son las mentiras... la falsedad... los desengaños... es demasiado... –dijo mientras una nueva lágrima recorría su rostro.

Draco la abrazó, ella se perdió en sus brazos protectores, dejándose consolar por él. Sin dejar de abrazarla, Draco puso su rostro frente al de ella y luego de un suave beso le dijo:

-Todo estará bien... te lo prometo...

-Gracias... me pregunto por qué no te conocí antes... –dijo Herm, sintiendo la mano del rubio que acariciaba su mejilla. Él sonrió y respondió:

-Siempre estuve... aunque supongo que tampoco te había conocido... Siento todo lo que te dije en estos años...

-También yo, huroncito bello...

Draco rió divertido, recordando el incidente dos años atrás. Se miraron a los ojos y volvieron a besarse, suave y profundamente. Luego Herm se apoyó en el pecho de Draco, mientras él conjuraba una manta que llegó volando desde el castillo y los tapaba a ambos.

Se abrazaron una vez más y se dispusieron a dormir, con el corazón más aliviado.

-Te amo –susurró Draco.

-Te amo –susurró Herm.

Sonrieron ambos y así se durmieron...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Wenas!!! Holas a todos los wapos y las wapas!!! Todos bien?? Espero que si.

¿Quedó muy meloso el capi??? A mi me encantó!!! Pero hay otra alternativa de este capi, fue la que me salio primero, tiene mas acción (sexo, vaya con mi mente!!), pero después me puse más romántica y me salió esta versión.

Para los que quieran la otra versión, solo tienen que mandarme un mail a **natty_malfoy@hotmail.com** y cuando publique el capi 6 aquí, les mando el capi 5 alternativo por mail. Les agradecería si en el asunto me ponen "otra versión del capitulo 5".

Bueno ahora muuuuuxisimas grax por todos los reviews!!!!

**Nicol-Aru**: Hola linda, gracias por tu rr, leí uno de tus fics y te deje un rr, en cuanto tenga un poquito más de tiempo leo el otro, más largo ¿si?, grax por las felicitaciones, besos!!!

**niña orduña al habla**: vaya! Que nick mas largo!, sobre los capis, lo siento solo da para eso mi cabecita... besos!!!

**Sakura Radcilffe**: Hola! Pues fijate que me di una vuelta por tus fics y ninguno me suena para nada... pero ya los voy a leer, no te preocupes. Ah!!! Acabo de encontrar un rr en tu historia Hormonas Masculinas, pero esa naty no soy yo, mi nick es Natty Malfoy y siempre dejo los rrs registrados...  Besos!!

**MariMalfoy**: Que bueno que te haya gustado mi fic!!! Me di una vueltita en tu perfil y tenemos gustos bastante similares!!! Grax por el feliz cumple!!! Besos!!!

**andy**: aquí sigo, besos!!!

**angel_gótico**: grax por el rr!!! Soy de Córdoba, Argentina, nos vemos, besos!!!

**alix-91**: Hola!! Que gusto me dio leer tu rr!!, espero que te haya gustado el capi, besos!!!

Bueno, son todos, me encantan los reviews!!!! Asi que si alguno quiere hacerme feliz porfa aprete el botoncito que dice "**GO**" y me dejan un mensajito ¿si? Plis!!!!

Besotes a todos y nos vemos en la proxima!!!

Natty Malfoy

|

|

v

http : // www . elalbum . com / pictures / full / 32198 . gif 


	6. Fin?

**_Tan sólo una noche._**

_Advertencia:_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling.

_Capitulo 6: Las decisiones._

Hermione sentía un latido que resonaba en su oído. Abrió los ojos y se encontró abrazando un cuerpo con la piel muy pálida. Levantó la cabeza y vio unos cabellos rubios, en ese momento recordó todo.

El cielo aún estaba oscuro, ella se incorporó y besó los labios de Draco. Notó que estaban muy fríos en intentó entibiarlos con los suyos. En eso el rubio despertó sobresaltado, pero al ver a Hermione se tranquilizó.

Le acarició los cabellos y luego acercó su rostro al de ella y le devolvió el beso, con mucho cariño y amor. Hermione se perdió en sus labios, sintiendo su corazón latir más fuerte.

Se abrazaron muy fuerte, dándose los ánimos que les faltaban... luego empezaron las preguntas:

-¿Decidiste algo? –fue Herm la primera.

Draco asintió y con una sonrisa explicó:

-Mi padre sabrá entender... a Voldemort no le afectará uno menos y yo, me quedo del lado que quiero estar, y con la persona que amo...

-Draco!!! –exclamó Herm emocionada, arrojándose en sus brazos. El rubio la recibió y la abrazó nuevamente, sonriendo feliz. Luego le preguntó:

-¿Y vos...?

Sin darle tiempo a terminar la pregunta, Herm lo miró a los ojos y le dijo:

-Y yo... Te Amo a vos...

Sonrieron ambos y se fundieron en un dulce beso. Luego se levantaron y volvieron abrazados a Hogwarts.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Wenas!!! Lo terminé al fin!!!

Gracias a sus reviews!!!!

**MariMalfoy**: Hola! Aquí está el capi, espero que te haya gustado. También te mando besos!!!

**Romula Lupin**: bueno, me alegro de no ser la única romántica por aquí!!!, tengo otro fic, resultados de un trabajo de pociones, que esta en una etapa de muuuucho romanticismo, si quieres darte una vuelta... besos!!!

**Nicol-Aru**: me alegro que te haya gustado el capi anterior, ojala te guste esto, y apenas termine de actualizar este capi te mando el 5 alternativo. Besos!!!

**luna_wood**: ya te mando el 5 alternativo, espero que te haya gustado este. Besos!!!

Bueno, teóricamente este sería el fin de la historia, ahora quiero que me digan si quieren que le haya un epílogo. Aunque debo advertir que se arriesgan a que sea más largo que todo el fic, jejeje.

Espero que les haya gustado, les mando besos a todas y les dejo mi mail: natty_malfoy@hotmail.com para lo que sea.

Nos vemos!!!

Natty Malfoy!!!!!


	7. Epilogo

**_Tan sólo una noche._**

_Advertencia:_ Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de J. K. Rowling

Epílogo 

No me creerían si les digo que la relación de Hermione y Draco fue fácil... no, no, para nada... La ocultaron hasta fin de año... donde el último día de clases, Voldemort atacó Hogwarts...

Hubo muchísimos muertos, ya que nadie se esperaba ese ataque, pero gracias a la Intervención de aurores del ministerio, pudieron vencerlo y él desapareció para siempre. Todos se enteraron que Herm y Draco salían, cuando al finalizar la batalla, se besaron en pleno comedor.

Lucius y Narcisa Malfoy murieron en el combate, nadie lo lamentó... Draco heredó todas las posesiones de sus padres. El año siguiente fue terrible para Herm y Draco, nadie aceptaba su relación, que tuvo muchas dificultades, pero consiguió salir adelante, el amor triunfó una vez más.

Hermione descubrió finalmente quiénes eran sus padres. Se enteró que era hija de dos gloriosos aurores que habían muerto a manos de Voldemort, estaban reconocidos formalmente en el ministerio, aunque muy pocos sabían que ellos habían tenido una hija. La noticia se difundió por todo el mundo mágico en todos los medios.

Draco y Hermione estudiaron juntos de medi magos, estuvieron siete años especializándose en ello y cuando terminaron al fin, Draco le propuso casamiento a Herm.

Fue una boda maravillosa, porque todos entendieron que el amor era lo principal, no importaba entre quienes fuera, si eran de distinta clase o no, distinta sangre, o distinto lugar. 

El casamiento de Herm y Draco, abrió la puerta para varios más, como por ejemplo Ron y Luna, Harry y Gin, Parvati y Seamus, Lavender y Dean, etc, etc, etc.

De eso han pasado ya cinco años. Ron y Luna, tienen un varón de dos años, al que llamaron Alexander y una bebé de dos meses, llamada Sasha. Harry y Gin acaban de tener su primer hijo, Thomas. Parvati y Seamus tuvieron una niña llamada Tamar, que ya cuenta con un año. Lavender y Dean, tuvieron a Joshue que ya tiene tres años; luego llegó Mathew que tiene un año y medio y esperan a Thomas dentro de tres meses aproximadamente.

Se preguntarán qué ha pasado con Draco y Herm, los protagonistas... Bueno, ellos viajaron durante mucho tiempo, por todo el mundo, especializándose un poco más en su carrera, disfrutando de su amor, yendo y viniendo, pero sin dejar de lado a sus amigos.

Se mantuvieron en contacto con ellos y se enteraron de cada nacimiento, poniéndose muy felices.

Ellos no han tenido hijos aún... nadie sabe porqué, sus amigos les han preguntado varias veces cuando agrandarían la familia, pero ellos han respondido con una enigmática sonrisa...

¿Y yo cómo se todo esto?, mmm, no se si contarles... soy alguien muy cercano a ellos, pero nadie sabe que existo, ni siquiera mi mamá...

Estoy bien guardadito en su vientre, pero Hermione aún no se entera... lo hará en algunas semanas... Se pondrán muy felices, porque estuvieron buscándome durante cinco años, y ahora me encontraron... seré un varoncito y me llamarán Bryan.

Estoy seguro que tendré muuuuchos hermanitos...

Pero eso ya es otra historia... Otro día se las cuento...

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Fin!!! Wapas y wapos aquí vuelve Natty Malfoy con el final de la historia!!!

¿Qué les ha parecido?, me dejan un review y me cuentan, plis???

Ahora respondo reviews:

**Conny-B**: Realmente me encantan los D/Hr, aquí tienes el epilogo, con todos los comentarios hechos. Espero que te haya gustado, besos!

**isabel**: ok, aquí traigo el epílogo, espero que te haya gustado

**BB**: aquí está el epilogo, no es tan largo, pero es lo que me dio mi imaginación... besos!

**MariMalfoy**: que bueno que te haya gustado! Sobre lo romántico, eso es naturaleza mia... de romántica empedernida, jejeje, besos!

**luna_wood**: jejeje, viste como se mover a los personajes, jeje, mente pervertida la mia!! Espero que te haya gustado el epilogo, besos!

**Sakura Radcliffe**: ok, ok aquí lo continue, perdon por no haber leido tus fics aún, pero no tengo nada fe tiempo!!! Prometo hacerlo... solo dame tiempo, plis! Besos!

Bueno, ahora les pido a todos los que leen, nadie está excluido, de apretar el botoncito que tienen ahí abajo y que dice "**GO**" y me dejan un review, plis!!!

Les dejo besotes a todos y los invito a que lean mi otro fic: **Resultados de un trabajo de pociones**, es un Draco / Herm, también y se trata de que ellos tienen un bb en Hogwarts, les dejo el link para dejárselos mas a mano:

http : / / www . fanfiction . net / read . php?storyid=1674033

No olviden quitarle los espacios, si?

Otra recomendación es un fic de mi amiga Flor Malfoy, otro Draco / Herm, se llama **Descubriendo el pasado y el amor**, solo tiene un capi, recién comienza, pero está bueno, les dejo el link también:

http : // www . harryargentino . com / pasadoamor . htm

Tampoco olviden quitarle los espacios.

Bueno, dejo ya de entretenerlos y espero verlos pronto.

Besotes

Hasta la proxima!!!

Natty Malfoy!!!

|

|

|

|

|

V


End file.
